


Off the Cuff

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Anger, Confusion, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Post-Magic Reveal, Sneakiness, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: This takes place immediately after chapter 10  of "Throw Away the Script". So be aware of spoilers.Jo wants answers.
Series: Chuck it [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513316
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Jo Is So Done

**Author's Note:**

> Off the cuff: definition 1. Without preparation  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> I tried to remember what Harvelle's Roadhouse looked like, and from what I can recall it was a blocky building of moderate size with a dilapidated wood exterior next to a road in the middle of nowhere. The inside was dimly lit in dark colors with an open plan and a square u shaped bar.

When Mr. Winchester dropped Jo off, she was ready to cringe. He had called ahead, but Jo knew that her mom was going to be furious.

The moment Jo stepped past the threshold (with tiny little runes scratched into the wood) of the Roadhouse, she was enveloped into a hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Ellen scolded as she stomped past her and went behind the bar. She started to clean a beer mug with excessive force.

"For _hours_ I waited for you to call. I called your cell. I tried Caleb's. I tried Jack's. _Nobody_ answered. You could have been eaten…"

Jo shivered. As her mother carried on, it forced Jo to remember the thing that she had happily been trying to suppress; whatever Jack was it wasn't _human_.

Jack confused her. All of her life hunters had repeated that supernatural creatures would eventually go mad and hurt people, but Jack had only used his powers when he protected her and Caleb. And what about Mr. Milton, was he a monster too?

Clearly, she needed answers and it was obvious that she couldn't go to Jack or C.J… 

When Mom was finally done with her tirade, Jo told her she was tired and she just wanted to go to the backroom and crash. Ellen gave Jo a sad look but didn't stop her.

Jo laid down on the black, squishy, comfy couch and promptly dozed off. When she woke it was with the conviction that Adam--being Jack's best friend--would have answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Adam!


	2. MadamI'madaM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Adam talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Headdesk* No wonder my previous chapter felt incomplete. I went over my notes and realized that I only wrote half of it. So here's the other half, (along with the original chapter 2) and I'll post the third chapter in a day or two before I post my next installment of "Throw away the script."

Jo traded in a favor she was owed by one of her many 'Uncles', and he agreed to drive her up to Windom, Minnesota.  
“Thanks, Bobby.” Jo said as she left the beat up blue truck and went to knock on the blue door of the white house.  
“Anytime, ya idjit.” He said in an affectionately gruff voice and then drove off to Sioux Falls.  
After a moment, a surprised looking Adam answered the door.  
“Jo?” He asked in a confused tone.  
“Um.” Shit, what had been the plan again?  
“I brought movies!” Jo blurted, then winced mentally.  
“Movies.” Adam stared at her.  
“Well, we haven't really talked in a while...”  
“Did Jack tell you to do this? 'Cause I'm fine.” Adam said sarcastically.  
“Really.” Now it was Jo's turn to stare him down.  
“Whatever, come in.” Adam said, stepping to the side with a lazy wave gesturing towards the inside of the house.  
Jo just smiled as she went in.  
She had to repress a laugh when it dawned on her how similar the beige living room in Adam's house was to the beige living room of the Milton's house. Somehow she doubted that Adam kept statues carved out of salt crystal on his windowsills, though.  
She popped the first DVD in then flumphed onto the couch. Adam went to the kitchen and brought out some pop, then he sat next to her.  
As the credits started to play, Jo turned to him and said:  
“So, anything new happen?”  
“Not really, it's been a boring summer.”  
“Really? I heard a couple of kids went missing.”  
At that, Jo saw Adam shudder. Gotcha.  
After a few minutes of watching the film, Jo added “Jack seems kinda down, lately...”  
“I knew it! I knew you were going to ask. Look, the dude is weird okay—I mean, he listens to the Who and he's always polite and sometimes he asks strange questions... but I do miss him. It's just—it's a lot. The whole hunting thing.”  
“You know he's a hunter?” Jo said, surprised.  
“And it makes you think—if hunters and ghouls are real, does it mean that demons are—that angels are?”  
“There's more. I saw something.” Jo said.  
*****

They spent the next few hours talking and Adam was sure that he was completely lost on the plot of the movie, because his thoughts kept drifting back to what Jo had said, that Jack had powers, possibly demonic ones. He didn't think that Jack was a demon—but then again, he didn't think that Lee was a ghoul, either. Jack was just too happy, too clean cut. Was it all an act?

There were five minutes left to the end of the movie, when Jo got a phone call. She looked at the name on the phone and groaned. Adam mused that she should have been a Valkyrie, her eyes blazed so fiercely as she answered the phone.  
“Mom.” She said.  
“Time to come home.” Adam heard Ellen say.  
“MOM.” she snapped.  
“Don't you talk to me in that tone, Joanna Harvelle. There are demons mucking about and I need you safe, Dammit. John Winchester tangled up with one and now his son is in a coma!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear yelling is therapeutic.
> 
> Feel free to comment below.


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam learns something new about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I added a little chapter. Spoilers for chapter 12 of "Throw Away the Script".

_"Don't you talk to me in that tone, Joanna Harvelle. There are demons mucking about and I need you safe, Damnit. John Winchester tangled up with one and now his son is in a coma!”_

Did Adam hear that right? 

He stared in shock while Jo mumbled “Fine” and hung up on her mom.

“I have a brother?” Adam said, his mouth still slightly ajar.*

“Oh. I didn't realize... actually you have two; Dean and Sam.” Jo shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

“Look, by the time I get home my mom will probably have calmed down. If you want, you can come with me and we can go visit your dad and brothers at the hospital?”

Adam thought about it and the more he thought the madder he got. All those years, the baseball games and his father never thought that he might want to meet his brothers? And what about them? Did they know and not care? His hands balled into fists.

“I think it's time I met the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In every picture I have seen of Adam Milligan, the actor has his mouth slightly open. I have no idea why.


	4. Visiting Hours are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I should have posted this before chapter 14. Oh well.
> 
> If you don't want to read chapter 13 of "Throw Away the Script" read the summary at the bottom:

Adam noted as he and Sam were frog marched out of Dean's room and back to the lobby that Sam had no intention of staying put.

Adam walked over to Jo and whispered excitedly to her about everything that had just happened. Just as he finished, he observed that Sam had indeed snuck off.

"What do you want to do now?" Jo asked.

"Well visiting hours are almost over and I missed dinnertime so I should call my mom…"

"Good point." Jo sighed, pulling out her own phone.

"I'll call my mom to come get me. As for tomorrow… where did you say Jack's house was again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Jo went to the hospital to see the Winchesters. Adam, Sam, and John got into an argument in the waiting room, which was interrupted when they saw a bunch of nurses and doctors running down the hall. They learned that the doctors were going to Dean's room. After he stopped seizing they were told that they could go in to see him, but only two family members at a time. Sam and John went first. After two minutes Adam went in, and introduced himself to Dean's comatose body. There was yet another fight between Sam and John. A glass of water moved on its own, falling to the floor. Dean started to seize for the second time and everyone was kicked out of the room.


	5. Nephil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up to guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the show always uses Nephilim, but that's actually the plural form.
> 
> One Seraph, two Seraphim  
> One Nephil, two Nephilim
> 
> Read the latest chapter of Throw Away the Script and this will make more sense.

The next day (to their surprise) they observed there was someone home as they saw a shadow move across the kitchen curtains. They knocked.

Jack answered the door… with bedhead hair and covered in sweat, dirt, and blood--holding a familiar looking Colt.

"How did you get that?" Asked Jo.

"A yellow eyed demon gave it to one of his minions. He said to give it to a demon named Lilith. So I waited until the first demon was gone and then killed the second demon." Jack shrugged.

"What?" He said as they stared.

"They were thieves. This Colt belongs to old man Elkins."

"He's alive?"

"The rumors of his death have been exaggerated." Jack said, and Jo rolled her eyes.

She pushed a strand of blonde hair back and turned to look at Adam.

"May we come in?"

"Yes."

"I would hug both of you, but I am covered in fluids… I was about to take a shower. Have a seat. There's beer and pop in the fridge. If you are willing to wait it should only take 15 minutes. Before I go in, is there anything else you need?"

Adam shook his head, but Jo was not to be deterred.

" _ Jack.  _ Are you an angel?"

He stared at her, then gave a gummy smile.

"No. I am a Nephil, the last of the nephilim." He said sadly.

  
  



	6. Konichiwa, Celeste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of "Off the Cuff" features Jo and Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense, it ended up a little all over the place but I wanted to go ahead and post it already. So...
> 
> Happy Leap Day! Have some fic.

At the sound of screeching tires Jo peered through the window, cocking her gun as the dust settled around a little yellow (1974) Gremlin that had just pulled up to Harvelle's Roadhouse.

As a familiar head full of red hair poked through the window, Jo thought about the day before, when she'd heard her phone ring to the tune of Konichiwa Bitches.

"Hey, Celeste."

"Can I, um… can I come crash with you for a couple of days, Jo?"

"Uh, sure."

"And if anyone asks, you don't know a Sara or a Celeste."

"… I'm thinking that Charlie has a nice ring to it."

" _Okay_ …"

"Cool. Peace out."

Click.

*****

At Jack's birthday party in May, she had met Celeste who was funny and geeky and who had added her phone number--under the name Hermione Organa--with a promise that she would call. 

May turned into June and then into July as Jo learned about Celeste's views on science fiction and the role of feminism in works like Mary Shelley's Frankenstein or in C.L. Moore's protagonist Jirel of Joiry or in Princess Leia… her fondness for gaming… going to all the worldwide conventions she could that took place on the continental U.S… dancing around like dorks to songs by M.I.A. or Robyn…

*****

Jo put the shotgun away and yelled.

"Mom! She's here!"

Then Jo went out the front door, just as Celeste had emerged from the car with a suitcase.

"So, Spill." Jo said with her arms crossed.

"My boss is a jerk." Celeste said as she started walking to the door.

"What happened?"

"There _may_ have been a little hiccup involving the CIA… I just need to lay low for a few days, then maybe move on to a big city I can get lost in--what are your thoughts on Chicago?"

"It has a couple of pretty buildings?" Jo answered distractedly as she opened the door and walked into the dark saloon.

Celeste let out a tired snicker, then set down her suitcase by a table and stared at her hands.

"I'm going to build a whole new identity, but I didn't want you to think that I had ghosted you. I'll call once I have a new number, I promise."

Jo mumbled okay and gave 'Charlie' a hug. After a moment she let go.

"Hmm… I bet Ash could help with that. Ash!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last you'll see of Charlie. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is going to take place after chapter 10, part 2 and 3 take place after chapter 11, part 4 talked place after 13, and part 5 takes place after the penultimate chapter of "Throw Away the Script."


End file.
